The Sweet Taste of Victory
by SuperSmasherette
Summary: A one-shot with Mario and Kirby friendship. Originally requested by a friend. This is my first fanfic, reviews are appreciated. I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.


A/N: Kirby can talk in this story.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP—

"Uhh…" Mario rolled over and smashed his alarm with a fiery fist, sending it flying halfway across the room before crashing to the floor, inner mechanisms smoldering. _Time to face another day…_

Mario practically fell out of bed, yawning as he chose, instead of his iconic red shirt and denim overalls, a loose-fitting red T-shirt with a Power-Up Mushroom on the front and jeans. He left his gloves on his dresser and trooped downstairs, yawning again.

It was hectic in the cafeteria, as it usually was (or would become). The general noise at the moment was from the Pokémon at their table, who at the moment were arguing over who got how much food; Red was paralyzed on the floor (hence what happened when he tried to intervene). Mario sat down at the table where Luigi and Peach were at. "Good-a morning, guys."

"Good morning, Mario!" Peach greeted him cheerfully. She had on a light pink blouse with a white skirt that had a matching pastel-pink sash. Luigi gave him a soft smile. He was dressed in denim shorts and a green T-shirt that sported a 1Up Mushroom. "How're you-a doing?"

"Mmm, fine. I-a stayed up way too late last night-a finishing Pokémon Ruby…"

Luigi looked at his brother. "You play-a Pokémon?"

Mario nodded, "I-a got hooked a few weeks ago when-a Red showed me an old game of-a his."

Luigi shrugged and resumed eating, finishing off some buttered toast. Mario looked over at the table where DK and Diddy Kong were sitting. Said apes were scarfing down a huge pile of bananas at a breakneck pace, tossing the peels in every which direction. This caused the clumsier Smashers (like Ganondorf for example) to slip and fall upon passing by. When Ganondorf fell, there was a shout of laughter from where Zelda, Link, and Toon Link sat; Link was laughing uproariously, Toon Link was snickering, and even Zelda was laughing behind her hand.

"Why you little—" Ganondorf advanced menacingly towards the trio, only he never made it—he tripped on _another_ banana peel. By now, the surrounding tables had noticed this; Ganondorf was becoming quite the amusing spectacle. Cursing under his breath, he got up slowly, turning around to face DK and Diddy. The glare he sent them could have sent anyone (other than another Smasher, of course) cowering to the back of the room. The two apes, who both still had silly half-grins on their faces, gradually realized just how screwed they were. They gulped nervously.

"Um…sorry about that?"

"You. Are. _SO. __**DEAD.**_"

"Should we run?" Diddy asked DK.

"That might be our best course of action." DK replied.

The two apes hopped out of their chairs at lightning speed, just in time to avoid a dark punch from Ganondorf. Unfortunately for them, they landed in a pile of their own banana peels and crashed to the floor rather ungracefully. Ganondorf smirked evilly down at the two. Then he used his dark punch attack, except he used the attack…to smash grits in their faces! DK and Diddy looked stunned. Then, after a moment or two, they smirked evilly, picked up a banana peel each and chucked it at Ganondorf's face. There was silence in the room—it was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. The look on his face was priceless.

Kirby, who had an amazing idea, ran into the center of the cafeteria. He called forth his Final Smash, vacuuming up every last bit of food in the cafeteria and stewing it in his pot. Then, with a splash, it all fell back on the tables along with Superspicy Curry, Banana Peels, and an assortment of Party Ball food. It was prime food for a…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled, and just like that, all chaos broke loose. Food flew through the air in every which direction. Kirby had scuttled over to Mario, who was in the act of setting some scrambled eggs afire. "Hey-a, Kirby!" Said plumber shouted. He chucked the eggs at Wario's face. Wario howled in pain and ran around in a blind panic. He slammed into King Dedede, who bopped him over the head with a stiff-looking pancake. "Why-a in the name of the lack of sanity would-a you think of-a starting a food fight!"

"Because of what you just said—the lack of sanity!" Said puffball replied, spitting a barrage of grapes at Solid Snake. A moment later, Mario and Kirby both had to dodge a plate of Superspicy Curry that was launched their way.

"Mama Mia!"

"Yipes!"

Kirby grabbed a plate of bacon and said to Mario, "You have to admit though, this is pretty fun!" He gestured to Mr. Game and Watch, who was unlucky enough to get hit by a Superspicy Curry and was now running around on fire.

Chuckling, Mario grabbed some bacon and hurled it at the Star Fox trio, which launched them into a food-throwing frenzy. "Well, I guess you're right! This is hilarious!" He spun around to dodge a croissant thrown at him by Lucario. It hit Ivysaur, who apparently was behind him, smack in the nose, which made said Aura Pokémon roar with laughter. Lucario jumped gracefully to avoid the retaliating lollipop thrown at him, but promptly got shot down by an apple.

Kirby and Mario both cracked up laughing. They looked at each other, the words of an unspoken alliance passing between them. With that, they dove into the heart of the fray, eager to get the sweet taste of victory.

30 Minutes Later

Crazy Hand was wandering aimlessly around the second floor. When he heard the commotion in the cafeteria, he opened the doors to see what was going on. ""Whaahh!" He yelled, dodging a shepherd's pie. "A…A food fight?!" _Splash! _Crazy got doused by a cup of orange juice. Marth and Ike snickered.

"…That's it…YOU ALL ARE GOING _DOWN_!"

20 Minutes Later

Master Hand swooped into the cafeteria, expertly dodging a long sausage link and thundered in a voice that could have woken the dead, "QUIET! _QUIET!_" There were a few muffled curses as the room gradually fell to silence.

"Good grief, you all. Can't you just eat breakfast in peace? Let's start out the morning right in the future, shall we?" There were subdued nods all around the room. "Wonderful." To save the Worker Primids time and effort, Master Hand snapped his fingers and the room returned to its former cleanliness. "As for _you_…" Master Hand grabbed Crazy Hand by the thumb and yanked him out of the cafeteria. As the two Hands ascended the stairs, a series of noises in between a _bang_ and a _pow _could be heard, along with screeching noises that could only be coming from Crazy Hand.

Within a few minutes, the Smashers had dispersed to their rooms to clean up. Kirby caught up with Mario as he was walking up the stairs. "Did you see when I _nailed _Captain Failcon in the you-know-wheres with those orange slices? The look on his face!"

Mario chuckled. "Yeah, that-a was priceless. And-a Zelda got so mad when Wolf dumped that-a glass of milk in her hair!"

Kirby giggled at the memory. Upon reaching the floor that Mario's room was on, they got off the stairs. Mario's clothes were a sight to behold; there was stain of watermelon juice smeared across the front, along with some pancake syrup stains on his jeans. There were some bacon bits in his hair. Kirby was no better; he had ketchup smeared all over him along with bits of applesauce on top of his head.

"Well, this is my room, I'm going to shower and change clothes." Mario said, opening the door.

"Ok," Kirby replied, extending his hand to shake. "I'll see you later!" With that, he whisked off to his own room. Mario watched him leave, smiling slightly. Then he went back into his room, showered, and changed into a black T-shirt and dark blue gym shorts.

He headed downstairs and outside, into the backyard. Some of the Smashers were in the pool having a grand old time. Others were just sitting and talking on the pool deck. There was a game of tennis going on, to which there were quite a lot of spectators. Mario headed over and found Kirby. He sat down next to him with a cheerful "Hi again, Kirby."

"Hey, Mario! You showed up just in time, there's another match that just started; Link and Zelda versus the Ice Climbers." So they sat and watched the match, commenting every now and then. When the match was over, Kirby tugged Mario in the direction of the pool. "Let's go!"

So they went over to the pool. Kirby did an impressive cannonball that soaked half the Smashers, who jumped into the pool for revenge. Mario chucked his shirt on a pool chair and dove in with a "Here we go!"

1 Hour Later

Most of the Smashers had gone back inside, since rain clouds were rolling in fast. "Are you-a going inside?" Mario asked Kirby. "It's gonna rain any minute now."

"No," replied Kirby. "I like the rain."

"Me, too," replied Mario. He climbed back into the pool and floated on his back, staring up at the cover over the pool. It was clear glass, and could retract when the weather was nice. Just then, the glass started retracting; Kirby was pushing the button that caused the reaction. A persistent shower of rain began to fall, which disrupted the otherwise calm surface of the pool. Mario sighed and closed his eyes as the rain fell on him.

Just then, he felt a little weight land on his stomach. Snapping his eyes open, he saw that Kirby had alighted there and was tilting his mouth skyward, inhaling drops of rain. Grinning, he closed his eyes again and enjoyed the tranquility of the moment.

Several minutes later, Kirby and Mario climbed out of the pool. "Well, that was nice," the former said to the latter.

"Indeed," the latter replied.

Just then, the intercom blared, "WILL MARIO AND KIRBY PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRAWL ROOM FOR A TEAM BATTLE AGAINST WARIO AND KING DEDEDE."

They looked at each other, grinning; a silent alliance passed between them. Then they both raced off to the Brawl Room, ready again to sample the sweet taste of victory.


End file.
